Scootatoo Gets Sent Away Back in Time To 1940
''Scootatoo Gets Sent Away Back in Time to 1940 ''is Sarah West's other grounded video out of Scootatoo Dash! where she made a fake DreamWorks, Mondo Media, and Blue Sky vhs opening, and she got in big trouble with Sarah West, Kooky Von Koopa, and other visitors, and she got sent to 1940, and has ended up being attached with the worst Macy's Clown Balloon at the 1940 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade that wasn't made by either Mondo Media, DreamWorks, or Blue Sky! Transcript Scootatoo: I'm going to make the Opening to The Pebble and The Penguin from 1959 by DreamWorks, real not fake! (40 minutes later) Scootatoo: Ha ha, i made the Opening to The Pebble and The Penguin from 1959 by DreamWorks, real not fake! Alan: Scootatoo, what did you just made on YouTube? i hope it's not a fake VHS Opening! Scootatoo: Yes, i made the opening to the Pebble and The Penguin from 1959 by DreamWorks, real not fake! Alan (800% voice): Scootatoo Dash! that fake vhs opening is fake, and second, The Pebble and The Penguin was made by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Don Bluth in 1995, NOT DreamWorks in 1959! i'm calling Sarah West, Kooky Von Koopa, and 6 more visitors! (50 minutes later after Alan called the visitors to give Scootatoo the punishments) Alan: Scootatoo, you have some visitors who wants to see you! Sarah: I am Sarah West, how dare you make a stupid fake VHS Opening, you know The Pebble and The Penguin is made by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Don Bluth in 1995, NOT DreamWorks in 1959! Kooky: I am Kooky Von Koopa, if you make the Mondo Media VHS Opening to the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 from 1967, then i will use one of my inventions to give you a good spanking! Destiny Nazario: i am Destiny Nazario! and you are in bigger trouble just like Kaiser Greedy! Sofia: i am Princess Sofia The First, you will lose memories captured by Mondo Media, DreamWorks, and Blue Sky Studios! Galarzafour: i am Galarzafour, I'm really disappointed at you for committing a crime that could get you arrested! Haruka Haruno: I am Haruka Haruno, also known as Cure Flora, you will have nothing made by Mondo Media, DreamWorks, and Blue Sky Studios, and you will also have nothing to eat except Fruits and Vegetables to become the next Mufasa from The Lion King to kill Kim Jong Un and destroy his heart! Pixie77x 2001: I am Pixie77x 2001! i hope that you will face the biggest punishments that Bigmouth Koopa Jr. will ever give to you if you do make fake Mondo Media, DreamWorks, and Blue Sky VHS openings to other films that aren't from those companies again! Woody Woodpecker (1940): And i am Woody Woodpecker from 1940, i will have to send you to the 1940 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, so you can see the scariest Macy's balloon at the time! Scootatoo: What Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade balloon are you even talking about? Woody Woodpecker (1940): It is the clown that got a makeover from the 1939 parade's Tin Man, and he is scariest of all the Macy's Balloons ever! Scootatoo: What The? Woody Woodpecker from 1940, You Can't be serious! Woody Woodpecker (1940): Yes, i am! Now let's go! (when Woody Woodpecker takes Scootatoo back in time to the 1940 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade) Woody Woodpecker (1940): well, Scootatoo, have fun being scared of Laffo The Clown from the 1940 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, because you are not even allowed to escape from 1940! if you do? you will be in big trouble, understand? Scootatoo: No! i really need anything made by either Mondo Media, DreamWorks, and Blue Sky Studios! not the 1940 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff